Electrolytic cells may be used for the production of various chemistries (e.g., compounds and elements). One application of electrolytic cells is the production of ozone. Ozone is an effective killer of pathogens and bacteria and is known to be an effective disinfectant. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) approved the use of ozone as a sanitizer for food contact surfaces and for direct application to food products. Accordingly, electrolytic cells have been used to generate ozone and dissolve ozone directly into source water, thereby removing pathogens and bacteria from the water. As a result, electrolytic cells have found applications in purifying bottled water products and industrial water supplies.